Discusión
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Toda relación termina cayendo en las terribles discusiones, distancia, sentimientos mezclados entre enojo y tristeza, así como la impotencia, querer tener el suficiente valor para enfrentarlos, esto no era la excepción para la relación que Yata y Neko tenían.


**Disclaimer:** K Project no me pertenece ~

 **Número de palabras:** 2.082.

 **Pareja:** Yata Misaki x Neko.

 **Advertencias:** Pareja Crack, posible Occ [Fuera de personaje], un poco empalagoso, historia totalmente alterna y fuera de la historia original, mucho headcanon [canon nada más en mi cabeza xD].

* * *

.

 _ **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO.**_

 _ **Discusión.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, no sabía si estaba más enojado, o más triste. Ese día había tenido una discusión con su novia, Neko, nombrada también como Miyabi Ameno por el rey verde, aunque de eso no había mucho que decir. Todo empezó por una tontería, el cual empezó a hacerse cada vez más grande, tanto que ambos se separaron y desde hace horas no habían cruzado más palabras.

Se sentía idiota, ¿cómo no pudo parar de discutir tantas tonterías y darle la razón a Neko? Oh, ahora lo recordaba, Kuroh estaba presente, más bien, todo comenzó por su culpa, por insinuaciones del pelinegro hacia Misaki, lo cual lo hizo enojar, respondiéndole de mala manera, algo que a la de ojos bicolor no le pareció bien, no le gustaba ver a su novio y a su amigo pelearse. Por lo que intentó detener una posible pelea.

Pero Misaki había hecho algo mal en esa ocasión, o más bien, los celos lo habían cegado y había obligado a Neko a escoger entre el perro negro y él. Algo que la chica no pudo permitir que sucediera, ¿por qué tenía que comportarse de manera tan infantil? Neko podría ser posesiva, quería a Misaki solo para ella, pero jamás lo pondría a escoger entre HOMRA y ella; porque muy bien sabía la importancia y aprecio que cada uno tenía en su propio clan.

La discusión se profundizó cada vez más y más, ya ni quería recordar cada palabra que habían dicho, porque eran como puntazos en el corazón. Yata podía afirmar claramente que era un total idiota, y que lo más probable Kuroh lo estaría disfrutando. Después de todo, los sentimientos del perro negro hacia **su** Neko no era algo de lo que Yata no estuviera consciente. Desde antes de que el pelirrojo conquistara el corazón de la chica, siempre estuvieron en esa constante lucha de celos, para luego enterarse de que ambos estaban enamorados de la misma chica, ahí fue cuando todo se tornó con más seriedad. Pero al final, Yata se quedó con la chica, si se podría decir de esa manera.

Yata empezaba a arrepentirse de todo lo que dijo, quería arreglar lo que había arruinado, se sentía sofocado, no paraba de pensar en querer ir hacia Neko, abrazarla y disculparse por todo lo ocurrido, pero: ¿cómo lo haría? Tenía miedo de que ella aún estuviera enojada, que no lo perdonase nunca, y esos pensamientos hacían que desapareciera cada vez más, lentamente.

Cada vez los pensamientos se hacían más profundos, golpeó la pared como respuesta, se sentía tan impotente.

—Misaki, no importa que tan mal día hayas tenido, no golpees mi bar —Le dijo Kusanagi como advertencia, casi fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Pensé que estarías con Neko hoy —Manifestó extrañada Anna.

—Eso era… lo que tenía planeado —Dijo Misaki en voz baja, pensando en si decir lo que había pasado.

—Pero tuvieron una discusión —Adivinó Kusanagi, siendo ahora Misaki quien lo miró fulminante, cosa que respondió toda respuesta tanto de la reina roja como la del dueño del bar.

—¿Discusión? —Pronunció confusa Anna— Pero ustedes siempre solucionan sus diferencias rápido… —Manifestó con extrañeza.

—Lo sé… es sólo que… esta vez no pude contenerme —Declaró el chico, muy apenado por contar aquello y enojado consigo mismo.

La reina roja no pudo evitar levantarse y dirigirse hacia Yata— Lo que sea que haya sido, estoy segura que se arreglara, porque ustedes dos se quieren —Anna sostuvo las manos de Yata con una sonrisa que contagio al chico—. Así que deberías ir con ella, porque esto no se arreglará si te quedas aquí, Misaki.

—Anna tiene razón, Yata-chan —Dijo Kusanagi— Deja de llorar y ve por la mujer que amas —Se atrevió a decir, provocando que el pelirrojo se sonrojara.

—¡C-cállate! —Manifestó apenado— ¡Eso es algo que ya sé, no es necesario que me lo digas! —Exclamó Yata en tonó de regaño hacia su superior, bajó la vista hacia Anna mucho más calmado que antes— Gracias Anna, iré.

Y sin más, tomó su patineta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Neko.

* * *

Giraba una y otra vez sobre la cama, estaba enojada, muy enojada. No podía creer que su novio la hubiera colocado en tal situación, ¿cómo podía decirle tales cosas? Aunque dentro de ella se sentía algo culpable, porque después de todo ella no hizo nada para parar la discusión. Neko podía ser tierna, pero podía ser muy testaruda cuando la situación lo ameritaba, eso era algo que tenía en común con Misaki.

Sabía que no podía culparlo del todo, porque ella también tenía algo de culpa. Ambos fueron unos idiotas.

Abrazó su almohada con fuerza, ¿por qué la impotencia llegaba a ella en ese momento? Quería ir hacia Misaki, disculparse por todo, regresar a como todo era antes, pensar en que mañana sería navidad y ambos se encontraban "peleados" le daba mucha tristeza, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, era una gran tonta, fue lo que pensó.

No entendía porque siempre Misaki tenía que discutir con Kuroh, ¿es que acaso no eran amigos? Desde que se conocieron siempre lo dijo, no debían pelearse, debíamos dejar las diferencias y ser amigos. Pero entre ellos dos siempre había algo porque discutir, hasta el hecho de que se peleara con Saruhiko le encontraba más el sentido.

—Neko, no deberías estar tan decaída —Intentó animar Shiro— ¿No quieres galletas? Kukuri las hizo —Ofreció con una sonrisa alentadora.

Pero Neko sólo respondió con un "no".

Shiro se resignó. No había nada que la animase, ni el pescado. Lo único que podría hacerlo sería que un milagroso Yata llegase y entrase por esa puerta.

—Levántate, así jamás llegarás a nada —Manifestó Kuroh con voz autoritaria, pero Neko no hizo caso— ¿Crees que tus problemas se resolverán así?

—¡Cállate! —Exclamó Neko, levantándose de la cama y asustando a Shiro— ¡En parte es tu culpa! ¡Incitando a Misaki a discutir!

—Que ese enano no sepa mantener su boca cerrada ante un simple comentario no es culpa mía —Alegó el pelinegro, Shiro sólo observaba la situación, intentando tranquilizarla, aunque sea un poco.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Apostaría a que disfrutas hacerlo enojar hasta el punto de discutir conmigo también! —Ni ella misma podía creer lo que había dicho, fue un arranque quizá, pero la tensión no se hizo esperar en esa habitación del clan plateado.

Un largo silencio gobernó.

—¿Entonces por qué simplemente no lo escogiste a él antes que a mí? —Se atrevió a preguntar el perro negro, Neko entre abrió su boca, no pudo responder eso inmediatamente.

—Porque eres mi amigo, y no tengo porque escoger entre ustedes dos. Todos deberíamos llevarnos bien. Admito que fue muy infantil de parte de Misaki decirme algo así, pero tú también, Kuroh, fuiste infantil, y lo eres siempre en presencia de Misaki. A veces es divertido… pero hoy… —La chica estaba al borde de las lágrimas, a Kuroh no le agradaba para nada hacer a la chica llorar, Shiro también se sentía muy mal por ello—. No quiero que mi relación termine, ¡yo quiero a Misaki! ¡Mucho más que al pescado! ¡Mucho más que a Shiro! —Logró expresar con muchas emociones encima, tristeza, enojo, impotencia.

Shiro se apresuró y abrazó a la chica, quien correspondió, el rey plateado sabía lo importante que era Yata para Neko, sino ella no expresaría tantos sentimientos; el albino observó a Kuroh, como queriendo comunicarle que se disculpara con Neko y la animase también.

Kuroh sabía que había hecho mal, actuaba como un amigo egoísta, el simple hecho de que Neko se haya ido con Yata antes que con él, le daba la respuesta que requería: Neko sólo lo quería como a un amigo. Nada más que eso, y no estaba actuando como tal, los celos y las ganas egoístas de que eso se terminase lo habían consumido, pero dentro de él había consciencia, esta vez llegó muy lejos y lo sabía, era algo que no podía permitir más.

—Lo siento, Neko —Manifestó Kuroh, la chica abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo miró—. Mi comportamiento fue inaceptable, me disculparé con Yata también si es necesario.

Neko se despegó del lado de Shiro y se dirigió hacia Kuroh para decirle: — Está bien, Kuroh —Le dijo con una sonrisa para luego abrazarlo, el sentimiento que sintió el pelinegro había sido muy cálido—. Iré con Misaki, porque yo también tengo parte de culpa, y como dices, no haré nada estando acostada reprimiéndome.

Sin más que decir, se dirigió hacia Misaki.

Porque no podían estar tranquilos si se encontraban en esa situación, sin dirigirse la palabra, tanto Yata como Neko no podían estar peleados por tanto tiempo, y esta era la primera vez que se extendía hasta ese punto.

Quizá necesitaron un pequeño empujón para que ambos salieran en busca del otro, aunque esa pequeña ayuda no hubiese estado, tarde o temprano terminarían buscándose, porque lo que sentían era fuerte, y no se dejarían vencer por una simple discusión. Algo que era totalmente normal entre parejas.

Yata iba en su patineta, a toda velocidad, mientras que Neko había salido en su forma de gato, porque podía evadir más fácilmente lo que se interpusiera en su camino, quería ver pronto a Misaki, pero un pequeño tropiezo la hizo caer, lastimándose la pata.

El chico se había detenido de repente por el callejón en donde había tomado un atajo, había escuchado un quejido, por lo que decidió investigar, cuando logró determinar de dónde provenían aquéllos quejidos, observó a Neko en su forma de gato, con su patita herida.

—¡Neko! —Exclamó Yata, totalmente preocupado, la pequeña en forma de gato se dio cuenta de su presencia, el chico la cargó rápidamente— ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? —Preguntó, aunque era fácil deducirlo, una simple mirada de su gatita y unos pequeños maúllos lo hizo comprenderlo—. Lo siento, ha sido mi culpa —Expresó con ojos húmedos, mientras observaba la patita herida de Neko— Si tan sólo no hubiera seguido en esa discusión, si te hubiera dado la razón que siempre tienes.

En ese momento Neko volvió a la normalidad, abrazó a Misaki inmediatamente y dijo en voz baja: — No es toda tu culpa, también es mía —Declaró abrazándolo más, como si hubieran pasado años de haberlo visto— De verdad lo siento.

Yata observó la pierna herida de Neko, y enseguida la abrazó.

—¡No seas tonta! —Exclamó Yata— Todo es mi culpa, debo protegerte y lo único que hice fue que terminaras herida…

—Eso no es cierto —Ambos dejaron de abrazarse y se miraron fijamente—. Misaki… yo también te he herido, aunque de verdad no fue mi intención.

—Tonta —Respondió con un leve sonrojo, la mirada fija de Neko siempre le provocaba eso, llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y lo acarició, pronto se acercó a ella y la beso dulcemente, Neko se sonrojó un poco por la sorpresa, pero correspondió ese beso el cual no duró más de 3 segundos.

—¿E-estamos bien ahora? —Le dijo Neko mirándolo algo tímida, con sus mejillas aún sonrojadas.

—Sí —Afirmó Misaki con una sonrisa cálida.

—¡Me alegro! —Exclamó la chica, abrazando automáticamente a Misaki con tanta fuerza que apenas y lo dejaba respirar— ¡No me gusta estar peleada con Misaki!

—¡Hey, recuerda que tienes tu pierna herida! ¡Vamos tenemos que curarte! —Manifestó Misaki nervioso.

—¡No! —Negó—. Si tanto quieres que vaya, bésame —Pidió.

—No es el mejor lugar para pedírmelo —Manifestó recordando el feo callejón en el que se encontraban— Además, tú no necesitas una excusa como esa para que te bese.

Neko se sonrojó nuevamente, Misaki no era del tipo coqueto, más bien era muy tímido a la hora de mostrar sus sentimientos, pero la confianza que obtuvo fue tan fuerte que ese rasgo sólo lo ha podido conocer ella, tampoco era como si saliera mucho esa confianza de coquetearle tan confiado. Pero era uno de los lados de él que a Neko le gustaba ver.

Y sin más, simplemente lo besó— Te amo —Le dijo con su corazón latir fuertemente.

—Y yo te amo a ti —Respondió con la misma tonada.

Las peleas eran parte de una relación, unas las hacen más débiles y a otras más fuertes. Son obstáculos que ambas partes deben de enfrentar para llegar a conciliarse, quizá a veces necesiten un poco de ayuda, algunos los resuelves solos.

Yata y Neko habían tenido su primera discusión de manera seria, se enojaron, se entristecieron, pero a la final, lograron resolverlo, logrando quererse aún más de lo que lo hacían.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! De verdad me siento muy animada de poder haber escrito esto :'3, la canción de Already Over del grupo de Red me inspiró mucho, me gustó mucho el resultado, un poco empalagoso al final para mi gustó pero aún así me encantó~ espero a ustedes también, queridos lectores les haya gustado, no saben lo mucho que amo esta pareja ~~ Misaki x Neko es amor :'3 sin más que decir, nos leemos luego, hasta pronto!


End file.
